T-J-D: Fin del viaje
by Tsuyume
Summary: Clay, junto a Johnny, sigue las señales "T-J-D" en busca de Tom. "La mente puede calcular, pero el espíritu anhela y el corazón sabe lo que sabe". [Slash / Clay & Tom]


De lo que tengo leído de Stephen King, ningún libro me dejó con tantas ganas de continuación como éste (Cell); -así rodando y pataleando como posesa en la cama-. Y bueno, de por sí el yaoi, lo gay, el slash, el BL o como quieran decirle, me encanta; y me sale muy fluido (?). Por eso, escribí esta seudo-continuación Clay/Tom.

* * *

 **.**

 **T-J-D: FIN DEL VIAJE**

 **.**

 _«T-J-D»_

" _Tom, Jordan, Denis y Dan"_ , era el significado de la señal pintada en la carrocería de aquella camioneta abandonada; cubierta de polvo y olvidada con las puertas abiertas en medio de la carretera.

Clay Riddell sonrió entonces con nostalgia contenida.

«Lo hicieron, chicos», pensó Clay. Habían seguido sus instrucciones. Querían verlo. Querían que, si Clay tenía la posibilidad —por más mínima que fuera— de buscarlos, los encontrara.

—Pa... pá, ¿qué...?

—Traquilo, Johnny —asió suavemente el hombro de su hijo _reiniciado_ y le dedicó una dulce mirada—, tranquilo.

Johnny-Gee. Pronto lo lograrás...

—Pa-pa...

—Pa-pa ti-ti —le sonrió Clay al rostro algo adormilado de él.

—Papá —volvió a decir Johnny y alzó un dedo señalando la camioneta.

Clay se giró a mirarla como si su hijo se lo hubiera pedido y él no pudiera negarle nada a su hijo. Divisó que, dentro del polvoriento vehículo, una nota se agitaba lentamente con la brisa del viento, que entonces era seco y frío.

Clay parpadeó. ¿Podía ser que sus amigos le hayan dejado una nota además?

Cuando llegó allí, sujetando la mano de su hijo Johnny-Gee, Clay distinguió instantáneamente la prolija caligrafía de Tom.

«Tom...»

«Clay —empezaba él con la tinta de un bolígrafo a punto de secarse—, nos dirigimos hacia el norte. Ven por favor. Ven a buscarnos. Tom.»

Clay no lo supo entonces, pero cuando Tom escribió aquellas palabras lo hizo como si se tratara de un deseo. Como cuando niño le escribía a Santa por su bicicleta. Como si supiera que no se haría realidad, y sólo su esperanza tomara forma en ese pedazo arrugado y sucio de papel.

—Pa-pa ti-ti —Johnny sonrió por primera vez desde el día en que Clay hubo tomado la decisión de _hacer algo_.

—Pa-pa mi-mí —le sonrió a su hijo y luego a la nota de Tom.

Estaba anocheciendo, y a siete kilómetros del norte de Rangely; Dan, Denis, Jordan, y Tom optaron por detenerse y usar de refugio una cabaña, que al costado de la ruta le pareció a Tom el lugar de un solitario guardabosque que ya no estaba.

Densos nubarrones encapotaban el cielo pero el frío nublaba casi todo en derredor bajo una ligera niebla. Fuera de la cabaña, Tom estaba sentado en una banca de madera; que medio rota había quedado olvidada por allí; observando la carretera. Por si _él_ aparecía.

—Tom —llamó Jordan desde el umbral de la puerta. Detrás de él un fulgor amarillento le daba toda la calidez de un hogar. Habían encendido la chimenea, y allí funcionaba la electricidad.

Tom pareció despertar de una especie de sueño y se giró a verlo.

—Entra. Pronto hará más frío. No quiero que pesques un resfriado.

El niño le hablaba como si le hablara a un anciano, pero por le edad de Tom, él sabía que apenas podía ser su padre.

Tom sonrió y suspiró dando una última mirada a la carretera.

—Estoy seguro que Clay... —comenzó a decir Jordan para sorpresa de Tom, que por un segundo se vio demasiado obvio en sus sentimientos— Él volverá. Dijo que nos buscaría. Y, ya viste que él hace caso a esas cosas —sonrió no sin cierto pesar, dando un vistazo a la carretera con aire ausente.

Y Tom sabía. Sabía lo importante que era hacer ciertas cosas para Clay. Quién lo hubiera dicho. Si cuando lo conoció, Clay Riddell sólo fue un extraño que supo poner su carpeta de dibujo delante de un cuchillo de carnicero para salvarle la vida. Y ahora... ahora Tom lo extrañaba con un sentimiento de nostalgia que le decía que lo conocía mejor que a cualquier persona del mundo... Y que lo extrañaba más que a nadie. En las situaciones más extremas, Clay se mostró tal y cómo era. Y él también... Tom, le había confesado sin necesidad de confesarse, "la clase de tipo" que era. Y Clay jamás vaciló un instante en tratarlo de diferente manera. Como no vaciló un instante en abrazarlo aquella última despedida, pese a ver en los ojos de Tom un corazón hacerse añicos por no haberlo podido convencer de irse con ellos.

Ahora Tom sólo podía esperar, supuso como el hijo de Clay lo habría esperado, y sólo entonces comprendió al niño, qué tan desesperado y ansioso pudo haberse sentido aguardando que Clay vaya por él...

«Ven a buscarme...»

—Jordan, Tom, hay sopa caliente —les gritó desde la cocina, Denis, con sus ya ochos meses de embarazo más que notorios.

—Ahí vamos —le respondió Jordan y luego se giró de nuevo a Tom—. Vamos, Tom —le sonrió. Y Tom en respuesta dejó caer su mirada al suelo y luego alzó el rostro para sonreírle. No había vestigios de nada en su rostro pálido, tan sólo un par de ojos que ansiosos y esperanzados observaron la carretera de reojo en lo que se metía de nuevo en la cabaña, antes de que la nieve comience a caer.

A la medianoche, todos estaban en sus camas, y por un instante Tom se dijo que había olvidado dejar los zapatos fuera... Pero el pensamiento se perdió como apareció. Todo le pareció entonces un mal sueño. Allí, con la cabeza descansando en aquella mullida almohada, todo le pareció un sueño demasiado loco y largo. Pero no fue un sueño lo que vivieron, como tampoco fue un sueño haberse encontrado con Clay Ridell.

«Riddell»

La voz de Clay, aquella voz que a veces se colaba y era la voz de la conciencia de Tom, le corrigió. Y Tom sonrió rotando su cuerpo de costado sobre el colchón, apresando más fuerte las mantas; recordando entonces la voz de Clay. Su rostro. Sus chistes, tan inoportunos a veces.

«T-J-D», observó Clay desde el auto que manejaba, con su hijo durmiendo a su lado.

«Ven a buscarnos», fue lo último que Tom pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido.

De mañana, Dan había salido fuera de la cabaña a cortar un par de leños para la chimenea; estaba seguro que de nuevo haría mucho frío por la noche. Habían decidido mantenerse en aquel lugar por al menos un mes. Y si bien el hecho no les hacía mucha gracia, pues no sabían cuándo los telefónicos podrían volver a aparecer —aunque Jordan y sus teorías eran más esperanzadoras— lo hacían por Denis. Por su bebé, que no tardaría en dar señales de que el refugio ya le quedaba chico y que ya podría salir a resistir con ellos.

—¿Por qué yo? —le cuestionó Tom con cierto aire de reproche infantil e indignado.

—Por qué yo corto y tú los buscas —afirmó Dan con el hacha alzada en el aire y luego bajándola a cortar el leño que tenía enfrente—. ¿O crees que tú puedes cortarlos?

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¡Que tus brazos de gallina no sirven ni para abanicar! ¡Ahora ve a buscarlos! —le retó sonriendo burlón. Ese par de brazos le parecían las alitas de una gallina.

—¿Mis brazos de gallina? ¡¿Mis brazos de gallina?! ¡¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer con mis brazos de gallina, abuelo?! —le increpó de una forma más graciosa de lo que él supuso.

—Tom —Jordan se interpuso entre él y Dan, que no había dejado de sonreír con cierta burla—. ¡No peleen!

—¡Pero él empezó!

Jordan se sintió por un momento como si el mayor de los dos fuera él mismo.

—Vamos; si quieres yo te acompaño a buscarlos.

—Pero...

—Vamos, Tom. Necesitamos esos leños.

Jordan lo tomó de la manga de su saco de lana y lo arrastró consigo hacia el pequeño bosque que comenzaba más atrás de la cabaña. Estaban seguros poder encontrar algo bueno para el fuego de la noche.

—¿Aún no acaban? —preguntó Denis, saliendo de la puerta trasera de la cabaña acariciándose en vientre.

—No te preocupes. Ya acabó. Y yo gané. Otra vez —sonrió con aire triunfante tras su barba blanca que para entonces había crecido.

—Qué viejo mañoso eres, Dan —le reprochó divertida.

—No me gustan los bosques —masculló en respuesta. Pues él era un tipo de ciencia no un guardabosques. Demasiado ya con hacer de leñador.

En el centro de aquel bosque, habían encontrado lo que buscaban: un par de troncos quebrados en el suelo; cubiertos de hojas secas y ramas. Un par de buenos troncos que a Tom le pareció que los estaban esperando.

—Toma ese —le instó a Jordan tomar el más pequeño.

—¿...Tú puedes con ese? —le repreguntó al ver que Tom observaba con atención el más grande.

—¿Ahora tú? —le reprochó—. Para que sepan, ¡mi fuerza no será física, pero es metal!

—Oh, el poder de la mente —se fascinó Jordan. Tom quiso saber si eso lo decía para seguir molestándolo o lo decía de verdad.

—Como sea, Jordan —alzó el mentón con aires de autosuficiencia y luego se agachó a tomar el pesado tronco. Que era más pesado de lo que supuso.

—Y si...

—Que yo puedo, Jordan —le volvió a regañar volviendo a esforzarse.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Y si traigo el carro; ese que encontramos? El pequeño carro rojo. Podríamos subir una punta allí para ayudarnos a arrastrar el tronco.

—Que yo puedo... —comenzó a decirle ahora con voz estrangulada, pero Jordan dejó caer su tronco y se fue de nuevo a la cabaña a buscar el carro—. ¡Jordan!

Jordan salió del bosquecillo y si bien no le extrañó no ver a Dan continuando con su tarea, sí le extrañó de sobremanera, casi alarmándolo, el grito de Denis, que entonces le pareció histérico.

—¡Denis! —gritó Jordan tomando por inercia un leño de los que había cortado Dan, y entrando a la casa dispuesto a partir el trozo de madera en la cabeza del telefónico que se había colado en la cabaña y atrevido a hacerle daño.

Pero al llegar a la sala con su rústica arma en lo alto, no fue a un telefónico medio descompuesto y rabioso lo que encontró. Sino a Clay... Terminando de abrazar a Denis que, al lado de Dan, parecía contener lágrimas de alegría.

—Que no puedo —espetó Tom al silencio del bosque, volviendo a intentar levantar una de las puntas del tronco para al menos arrastrarlo hasta la casa—. Claro que puedo. Sobreviví a esos locos telefónicos y ahora me van a decir que no puedo con un maldito tronco. Ya verán cómo puedo. Y se lo voy a refregar al viejo ese de Dan. Se cree el jefe desde que Clay no está. Pero él no es el jefe, que se vaya enterando. Prefiero seguir las órdenes de Jordan a las de él. Por cierto... —meditó un momento— maldita sea, Jordan; ¿dónde te has metido con ese carro? —giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver si lo veía llegar pero nadie parecía estar ni cerca de allí.

Un crujido de hojas delante de él lo hizo volver a girarse con rapidez.

—Ay, mi Dios —susurró Tom y acto seguido soltó el tronco y bajó su mano hacia el costado derecho de su cintura—. ¡Estoy armado; con un demonio! ¡Como que intentes algo...!

—¡Oye, oye, espera, joder! —Clay salió rápidamente con las manos en alto y los ojos abiertos—. ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto el nuevo John Dillinger? Oh... Sí, los telefónicos —recordó Clay y sólo él mismo sonrió por su estupidez.

—Clay... —susurró Tom, estupefacto, y dejó caer su mano del arma imaginaria. Sus ojos se empañaron y entonces le gritó—: ¡¿Maldito seas, qué broma estúpida fue esa?! ¡Joder! —y corrió hacia él. Corrió lo más rápido y torpe que pudo.

Clay abrió los brazos un instante antes de sentir el choque del cuerpo menudo de Tom contra el suyo. Los brazos de él lo sujetaron con tal fuerza que creyó respirar con dificultad en pocos segundos.

—Seguí las señales.

—Sabía que volverías —Tom se despegó para sonreírle entre lágrimas que todavía no se dignaban a salir.

—Sabía que me esperarías —le sonrió Clay.

Y Tom vio en aquellos ojos una felicidad que nunca le había visto. El desconcierto le fue mayor cuando Clay lo tomó de los hombros y lo movió apuradamente contra el tronco del árbol más cercano, asiéndose de su rostro con ambas manos.

«Clay, ¿qué...?», quiso decir pero su corazón latió tan fuerte y rápido que su cerebro; no funcionó para otra cosa que no fuese seguir haciendo latir ese desbocado corazón.

—Chicooos, la cenaaa —gritó desde lejos Denis; se le notaba felicidad en el habla.

Clay se giró y soltó lo suficiente a Tom para que éste se despegara del tronco y casi avanzara un paso dubitativo.

—Ahora vamos —le gritó Clay en respuesta, y sin que Tom pudiera recobrarse por un segundo, volvió a girarse y a acorralar a Tom contra aquel grueso tronco y sólo entonces lo besó.

Tom abrió los ojos como si Clay se hubiera vuelto loco, sintiendo los labios de Clay presionados contra los suyos; de pronto abriéndose para besar otros costados hasta separarse con la misma velocidad. Clay quería ver la expresión de Tom. Y él solo podía mirarlo todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿...Qué demonios fue eso? —logró articular, las mejillas le ardían y no podía evitarlo.

—Tom, yo...

Y antes de que Clay pudiera decir algo a favor de su exabrupto, Tom volvió a tomarlo del rostro y esta vez fue él quien lo inclinó y lo besó; cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin saber que Clay hizo lo mismo. Abriendo la boca con ansias, abrumándose de inmediato cuando Clay lo siguió, y ambos se perdieron, al menos en sus propios pensamientos, del mundo entero, de la muerte, de la distancia.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Denis acariciando su vientre bajo la mesa.

Todos observaban el rostro nostálgico y entristecido de Clay al hablar de su hijo. De un lado de Clay, Johnny los miraba a todos con prudencia como si estuviera acompañando a su papá a declarar a la policía. Jordan lo observaba con curiosidad. Y del otro lado de Clay, Tom le tomaba la mano y Clay se la apretaba un poco más fuerte después de cada oración.

—Lo hice —volvió a confirmar—. No podía dejarlo así. Tenía que hacer algo —resonó en su cabeza la voz de Alice.

—Tu chico, Clay —habló Dan por primera vez—, no se ve como ninguno de los que hayamos podido ver hasta ahora.

—Ahora Johnny-Gee es diferente.

—¿Has notado cambios en él, Clay? —volvió a hablar Jordan sin dejar de mirar al niño—. Me refiero a si lo comparas a cómo era antes de El Pulso, después, y justo ahora.

Clay dibujó una amena sonrisa en su rostro, de esas que hubo dibujado alguna vez para que sus personajes dijeran sin decir: «tengo esperanzas de que todo puede ir mejor». Y justo cuando quiso decir algo, su hijo lo interrumpió:

—Ah... —enseguida Johnny frunció el ceño y miró a su padre como si le dijera «papá, no puedo hablar, ayúdame».

—Está bien —Clay acarició la oreja de su hijo.

Desde el día en que lo hubo expuesto nuevamente a El Pulso, Johnny realmente parecía haberse "reiniciado". En sus ojos, Clay volvió a ver la mirada de su Johnny-Gee. Tan sólo el habla parecía aprisionarlo en lo que fue aquel estado anterior que lo asemejó a... un animal. Clay supuso que tal vez así debían sentirse los padres de un niño que acababa de sufrir un ataque y que después de una larga rehabilitación, comenzaba nuevamente a hablar. Pero Johnny avanzaba más rápido.

—Jor-daan —llamó Johnny para sorpresa de todos; había escuchado su nombre cuando se presentó, y estaba seguro de poder decirlo. Por un segundo volvió a fruncir el ceño, como si realmente le costara todo eso, pero luego sonrió al sentir en la punta de la lengua lo que quería decir—: ¿niño o niña... qué-crees? —observaba a Denis, quien después de la sorpresa, les sonrió también.

—Yo creo... que será niña —aventuró Jordan, sonriente.

—Yo tam-bién...

—¿Oíste eso? —Denis le habló a su vientre— les pareces una niña. Como que seas niño se las verán, ¿verdad?

Todos rieron.

—Seguro que cuando Tom estaba en la panza de su mamá también les pereció que sería niña —rió Dan.

—A mi no me causa gracia —le cortó Tom. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, sólo hizo más entusiastas las risas de todos—. ¡A ti tampoco debería, Clay!

Pero Clay estaba demasiado tentado. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esas ganas de reír; por lo que sólo abrazó a Tom de los hombros y le contagió su risa.

La cabaña volvió a sumirse en el silencio cuando llegó la hora de dormir. Dan se había ido a su habitación y Denis hizo lo mismo después de prometerle a Clay que gritaría «Bebé en la popa» si es que el bebé daba señales de venir al mundo. Por su parte, Jordan cedió su cama a Johnny y tendió unas colchas a su lado para dormir en la misma habitación. Clay estaba más que feliz de que se llevaran así de bien.

Las cosas estaban yendo mejor.

—Sabes, la habitación de Dan es más grande —dijo Tom al ver a Clay entrar a su habitación—. También tienes el sillón.

—¿Crees que soy demasiado obvio? —le respondió Clay en el mismo tono cómplice y divertido, mirando de reojo el pasillo de fuera en lo que cerraba la puerta.

—Para mí lo eres.

Tom lo miró fijamente y por un momento Clay creyó ver cierto temor, como si Clay lo hubiera encerrado con él en esa habitación para hacerle... quién sabe qué.

—Yo... no quiero dormir solo —Clay le dijo sincero. No quería incomodar a Tom, pero tampoco quería dormir solo esa noche. No sabiendo que Tom estaba en la misma cabaña que él.

Tom vaciló un segundo y luego palmeó un costado de su colchón, corriéndose un poco.

—Ven, hay lugar suficiente —ofreció con su incondicional amabilidad.

Aunque Clay hubiera preferido captar seducción entrelíneas, suspiró haciendo volar sus pensamientos y aceptó, sin vacilar, la propuesta de Tom. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama con él; sorpresivamente para Tom; abrazándolo y apoyándose sobre su pecho como un niño que busca calor en su madre. O como un hombre medio muerto que busca soltar su último suspiro en los brazos de su amante.

Habían sido días difíciles. Solitarios. Suficientemente duros para que Clay haya descubierto que extrañaba a Tom por sobre cualquier persona en el mundo entero. Ese mundo en llamas y corroído que, tal vez, rotando poco a poco a la "normalidad" le estaba dejando el sabor amargo, pero cierto, de que nada más importaba por fuera de sus seres queridos. Y Tom era, junto a su hijo, el ser más querido por Clay.

—Te extrañé —confesó— como no tienes idea, Tom.

Tom cerró los ojos y sonrió como si hubiera esperado escuchar eso y entonces esté dispuesto a dormir y soñar de nuevo.

—Yo... también te extrañé, Clay —susurró—. Aguantar al viejo de Dan no es divertido si no estás aquí. Jordan sí me apoya. Pero no es lo mismo —Clay sonrió al escucharlo así—. Me hacías falta.

Tom apegó su frente contra los cabellos de Clay y él levantó el rostro ante el gesto. Se incorporó un poco y Tom se alejó otro poco, como si quisiera dejarle más lugar. Clay se acercó buscando sus labios. Tom vaciló un segundo, pensando en quiénes tenía en las habitaciones contiguas, pero se rindió rápidamente al sentir el cálido aliento de Clay rozándolo. Sin tiempo a pensar u ocurrírsele algún reproche que los haga separarse, Tom sucumbió y lo besó con la misma lentitud con la que Clay tomaba posición sobre él, hasta terminar recostándolo en la cama. Clay lo besó un poco más fuerte y luego se separó entre momentáneos jadeos. Él mismo se estaba excitando al sentir que Tom estaba haciendo lo propio bajo las sábanas.

—Tom... ¿estás seguro que quieres...? —sabía la respuesta de Tom y la suya propia, pero debía preguntárselo.

—Joder, Clay, ya ni recuerdo la ultima que lo he hecho pero, créeme, me gustaría hacerlo contigo... justo ahora.

—¿Sí?

Tom agitó la cabeza levemente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Y eso fue suficiente para que Clay vuelva a besarlo en los labios y luego baje ansiosamente a su oreja y cuello. Un instante en que recordó el cuello de Sharon le hizo vacilar y reprocharse por recordarla cuando estaba a punto de hacerle el amor por primera vez en muchos años a otra persona. A un hombre.

—Clay...

El susurro jadeante de Tom lo devolvió al vacio. Un vacio blanco y puro en el que tan sólo Tom, su cuerpo y su voz era lo que importaba. Clay se incorporó sobre él para observarlo, pasando una mano por su frente, despejándole algunos mechones oscuros que habían comenzado a crecer.

—¿Tú alguna vez...?

Clay negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Oh, genial... Mi primer virgen —dijo para la sonrisa de Clay—. Oye, no te voy a enseñar nada.

—Lo haré por instinto —le respondió sonriente—. No te preocupes... Te gustará...

Las manos de Clay se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Tom y éste supo enseguida que Clay pretendía quitársela, por lo que alzó ambos brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Una vez hecho eso, Clay se quitó su propia camiseta y al ver la mirada de Tom lo volvió a besar. Esa mirada que pareció decirle: «Diablos. ¿Dónde tenías guardado todo eso? Ven aquí.»

Entre el sonido de sus besos, los botones de sus pantalones cedieron a los dedos del otro debajo de las sábanas. Tom jadeó cuando los dedos de Clay se aferraron a la cintura de su pantalón y lo fueron bajando lentamente. Clay sabía que se encontraría con algo muy diferente a lo que siempre se encontró, pero le excitaba saber que así sería. Que vería a Tom desnudo para él.

Los tobillos de Tom se quitaron el pantalón y sus piernas se abrieron para que Clay quedara entre ellas. Era una postura más cómoda para Tom y encendía se sobremanera a Clay.

—Te ves bien, ¿sabías? —alagó Clay.

—Cállate —le sonrió Tom, algo avergonzado, y atrajo a Clay sobre él para besarlo. Su boca se abrió para encajar con la suya, y su lengua se inquietó al sentir la lengua húmeda y caliente de Clay.

El cuerpo de Tom giró sobre el colchón dándole la espalda, y arqueó un poco la espalda abriendo al unísono las piernas contra el colchón. Clay no pudo evitar recordar las veces que le había pedido a Sharon que se volteara así para él y que ella no le hizo caso.

«Igual no te hubieras visto así», casi le respondió al recuerdo de Sharon, y acto seguido se recostó sobre él sin aplastarlo; lo suficiente para llegar a besar su cuello blanco y desnudo.

—Clay... —volvió a jadear Tom, esta vez sonando como un gato en celo.

«Oh, que Tom no recuerde a su gato —pensó Clay— o todo se iría al demonio».

Otro jadeo de los labios Tom al sentir los dientes de Clay hacerse con su cuello, y Clay supo que ya nada podía entrar en la cabeza de Tom. Ya nada podía entrar en Tom que no fuera Clay.

—No dejaré que te duela —le susurró en lo que se masturbaba su propio miembro, esperando algo líquido que le sirviera para preparar a Tom.

Nada más obtenido, lo esparció por la entrada de Tom; por todo ese punto que pretendía penetrar.

Los gemidos de Tom se acallaron contra la almohada en lo que los dedos de Clay hurgaban con cierta curiosidad su interior, y con un regocijo lujurioso que lo excitó aún más.

—Ya... Clay.

Estaba a punto de correrse y no le hacía mucha gracias acabar sin que su amante haya siquiera logrado penetrarlo con la punta de su miembro. Y quería sentir dentro de él a Clay. Lo deseaba más que a nada.

—Aquí voy —avisó en un susurró—. Relájate, Tom...

Y si bien Tom se relajó, supo que aquello le dolería, al menos al principio. Siempre dolía. Pero al ver esa noche el miembro de Clay supo que definitivamente esa oportunidad no sería la excepción.

Detrás de su cuello Tom escuchó claramente el gemido ahogado que brotó desde el fondo de la garganta de Clay. Y le gustó. Le encantó escuchar eso. Porque significaba que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él el hecho de sentirlo penetrar su interior con esa tortuosa lentitud hasta la mitad de su erección.

—Sigue... —jadeó ido— sigue, Clay.

Clay quiso dudar pero estaba más que feliz de que Tom le pidiera más. Y así lo hizo. Le dio más de él; de Clay Riddell.

Otro jadeo gutural escapó de la garganta de Clay y Tom lo siguió con un gemido que se desdibujaba un poco en su mueca de dolor. Por supuesto dolió. Pero apenas unos segundos. Porque Clay fue despacio, hasta incluso más de lo que Tom necesitaba. Y así fue él quien le gimió:

—Más fuerte, Clay... Sí. Así...

El cuerpo menudo de Tom se movía hacia adelante y atrás por los movimientos imponentes de Clay, que no dejaba de empujar su cadera contra Tom; dejándose llevar por aquella nueva sensación que desbocaba sus latidos. La cama rechinó con ellos y el colchón de hundió bajo el balanceo de sus cuerpos. Clay se disculpó mentalmente con Tom por tener que correrse en su interior, pero es que no le quedaba opción. Aquella cabaña venía provista de muchas cosas pero condones no era una de ellas.

Un grito se ahogó en la almohada de Tom en lo que sentía el dulce masaje a su próstata y, seguidamente, también se corría y dejaba que los espasmos vibraran en su cuerpo como ya no recordaba. Las piernas le temblaron y su entrada se tensionó y dilató alrededor del pene ahora algo flácido de Clay.

—Tom... —fue lo que susurró Clay, besándolo en el cuello y apretando cariñosamente su cuerpo en un abrazo.

Y Tom sonrió débilmente recordando lo que una vez le dijo y entonces le repitió en forma de jadeos:

—Hay una frase de _La guarida..._ que encaja muy bien... con nuestra situación actual. ¿Recuerdas?

—Los viajes acaban... cuando los amantes se encuentran —suspiró Clay con una sonrisa.

—Fin del viaje, Clay...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A** : Aww, esto vino a mi cabeza como un torbellino. Pero me parece que se me hizo un poco laargo. Es que amé a estos dos y su "bromance" (¿no eran lindos juntos?). Yo hubiera vendido mi alma por leer esta continuación (?)

Así las cosas, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por la lectura!


End file.
